Victim of Circumstance
by Kalenn
Summary: In just one night, all his defenses came crashing down and he allowed himself to love her… but circumstances wouldn’t let it remain a one-night stand. It would last far longer than that. She was carrying his child. Sasuke/Sakura. AU.


**Summary:** In just one night, all his defenses came crashing down and he allowed himself to love her… but circumstances wouldn't let it remain a one-night stand. It would last far longer than that. She was carrying his child. Sasuke/Sakura. AU.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, at all. All the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The only things in this story that are mine are the OCs and the plot itself.

**Victim of Circumstance**

Chapter One – Consequence

"You know, I've been feeling sick in the mornings lately," said a rosette haired young woman, explaining everything so exaggeratedly. "I mean, it's never happened before…"

There she was, the young Haruno Sakura who was pretty much in demand for everything. Her long skinny legs and arms, her porcelain and flawless skin… everything about her just screamed that she was a model. She was tall and carried herself well. There wasn't a single piece of clothing that didn't suit her. At twenty-three, she had already begun to bloom. She had everything she could possibly dream of… everything except the man of her dreams.

Maybe she had the occasional fling and one-night stand but she otherwise had a normal life. She lived in a fairly grand apartment all alone but she was more than willing to have a couple of friends sleep over in the guest bedroom. Life was just all fine and peachy.

"Sa-sakura-chan, why don't you go to a d-doctor? To be safe," suggested Hinata, her voice going higher and higher with every word. Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked at her manager in disbelief. They were friends since they were young but she couldn't understand Hinata's thought process sometimes.

"And be caught by the paparazzi or something? No thanks," she muttered, standing. Picking up her bowl and her glass, she stalked off to the kitchen. Hinata sunk even further in her chair. Sometimes, she really didn't think. Sakura didn't want to become a model in the first place. She had a good head on her shoulders and was on her way to try and become a doctor (or a lawyer, she wasn't really sure at the time) until a talent agent spotted her walking around. It was only then she ever considered becoming a model and the past five years have certainly paid off. She had the natural talent for it.

"I'll just go buy a test for you then. They won't suspect a thing if it's from me!" suggested Hinata, blushing red even further. Sakura was definitely not the promiscuous type but one never knew when she was drunk. All of her inhibitions were gone and was pretty much the most defenseless girl. All her flings never went to the bedroom but she did say there was one she was willing to go the next step with.

"Fine, if you're that worried. I'll be at the studio all day today. Just leave it here, alright?" called out Sakura from the kitchen. Hinata smiled. No matter how independent Sakura seemed to act, she always needed someone to take care of the small things for her. Hinata never minded doing them. It was the only way Sakura could show that she needed someone besides herself. It was just the way she was.

At the Studio

The entire studio was deadly quiet. Then again, the Uchiha Sasuke was off in a corner, attempting to stave off any feeling of drowsiness he still had. As the most sought out male model, no one dared to disturb him, except his manager, but that was a different story. No one dared to bother him too. Clearly, they were the epitome of a forbidden relationship, the crazy sort of fantasy you think that office women had rushing through their heads. The silence was almost starting to suffocate everyone, until the door swung wide open. And there she was, Sasuke's counterpart.

"What took you so long?" asked Sasuke, obviously irritated that he had to wait. She didn't seem to notice as she clung to his arm, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Yes, she enjoyed flirting with him and he never seemed to mind her advances. She didn't know where it would lead but it was fun, being able to be so close to him. Sure, she might have that girlish sort of crush on him and he may have acknowledged that a couple of times (they did have the occasional romantic escapade that fueled so many tabloid reporters) but it never went beyond a sizzling working relationship.

"I was getting ready for you! I didn't dare show myself until I had prepared myself fully," she said with a mischievous sort of glee. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he began to walk towards the set. He didn't leave her presence, however, without brushing his palm against her flat stomach. Sakura shuddered at the coldness of his hand.

"Nothing… right?" he mumbled, his eyes darkening. She shivered as she shrugged. She didn't know anything yet. Some part of her, she figured, would be elated if she was indeed pregnant but the more rational side of her didn't want it. Who knew what sort of bad press would be attracted for the both of them if she was indeed pregnant?

She couldn't deny him as the father of her would-be child. He was her first and her only. That night three months ago was so hazy in her memory. If it turned out she had just been feeling bad the past couple of days, she could disregard this event with a graceful shrug. If she was pregnant, would he abandon her and deny everything? Or would he hold her hand tighter and journey together with her? Shrugging off her apprehension, she followed him, the clacking of her stilettos providing her a different topic to think about.

_Who the hell wears heels to the beach? You can't walk on the damn sand with like, barely half an inch of surface area for your heel!_ Sakura desperately tried to think of other more pleasant, weirder really, things as she stalked off. She didn't need to be bothered by thoughts like this. Well, maybe she could (considering this was a photo shoot for a high profile fashion magazine) but she didn't need to be. There was a difference.

"Okay Sakura-chan. Stay here and then Sasuke-kun will put his arm around your waist and you can both look lovey-dovey as we progress!" instructed the photographer, too giddy for her own good. The two models managed to stop themselves from rolling their eyes. Really, how did she become the photographer for the magazine? They weren't… dolls to be played with. Sakura blinked. She took that back. Maybe they were dolls you could pose (because that's what they were really doing for a living!) but they weren't emotionless.

…Okay she wasn't emotionless. She always felt hot and bothered whenever she was near Uchiha Sasuke. She staunchly reminded herself that she wasn't in love with him. They had a professional relationship and that was the end of the story!

_Oh but you can't forget just how beautiful he is when he's alone with you._ She turned as red as a tomato when she started to see images from that night three months ago. He took this as a chance and slowly pulled her closer towards him, his mouth inching closer towards hers. _Oh God… I wouldn't be surprised if I really am pregnant!_

After Work, Sakura's Apartment

Sakura dropped the keys in a crystal bowl, closing the door behind her. Looking out at the window, the bright sunlight seemed to dance as it made its way to the wooden panels of her floor. Walking over to the fridge, she rummaged through the contents until she found a carton of milk.

"Huh, almost empty…" she mumbled to herself, shaking its contents. Drinking from the box, she shut the door of the fridge and made her way to the sofa, sinking down comfortably into its corduroy covers. It was a big apartment, too big for just one person to live in. The silence of her home and the cold milk dulled her senses. And just when she was about to doze off, her phone lit up and started vibrating against the table.

_Don't forget to take the test! I left it in the medicine cabinet in your bathroom. Hope it's nothing to worry about… 3Hinata_

"Damn, I forgot all about it," muttered Sakura as she stood up. She had mixed feelings about this. She had always wanted a child, to pamper and spoil but rear exactly how her mother did. She was a tough woman, taking care of her only daughter even after her husband had passed away. Sakura didn't have the easiest childhood, almost dropping out of school twice because of financial difficulty. She took on every part-time job she could, keeping it a secret from her mother but when she found out, Sakura was in a world of trouble.

Her mother never wanted her to work. She only wanted Sakura to study to get a stable job. Of course now she had a job, but the fashion industry was cutthroat and superficial. When she no longer had the beauty the industry was looking for, they would easily throw her out like a rag doll. But, by that time, Sakura could only hope she had enough money to start her own business. People always said she had a good head on her shoulders.

When she was discovered, she had just barely started her first few weeks in college. It wasn't nearly as prestigious a school as her mother had hoped, but at least she was on her way to getting a degree. The only time her career started blossoming was right before the start of her senior year. It had been a struggle, balancing her studies and her work but she managed to make it somehow. She was a model with a degree in business. Sakura only hoped she could remember what she learned by the time she would start her own business.

"I really hope it's nothing to worry about…" she whispered to herself, opening the box. The instructions were easy enough. In fact, she could find out if she was pregnant or not right after she had taken the test! Trembling, she closed the door to her bathroom and began to pull her pants down. She really hoped this was nothing to worry about.

At Sasuke's Apartment

"My cousin says Sakura hasn't been feeling well the past few days," informed Neji as he looked at his talent. They had been classmates at Tokyo University, both of them the next CEO in their respective businesses. It was a wonder how Sasuke even got to become a model, or why he even entertained that idea in the first place. It was probably just a phase. After another year or so, he'd retire and go back to wearing a suit. They'd both be able to get back to the world they grew up in.

"And this concerns me because…?" asked Sasuke, arching an eyebrow. Admittedly, he had more than just a casual interest in the pink haired model. She was fairly independent and very opinionated (he was speaking from experience, considering he had been threatened with the heel of her shoe more than once!) and she was smart. She wasn't like all the other models (or people for that matter) he had met. She planned at least two steps ahead.

"She might be pregnant, with your child," replied his manager brusquely. It was really the only way to ever get Sasuke to listen to what he had to say. His… friend always had a way with blocking out everything unnecessary. "I know you asked her earlier but remember, she _didn't know_ anything yet. She hadn't taken a test to confirm her pregnancy. And if she is pregnant, what will you do? Force her to abort it? Or let the baby live with her, single and most likely ruin her career in the process. She doesn't have the same background as you."

Neji, at least, voiced out his human side more often than Sasuke did. He didn't know Sakura as well as his cousin but from what he heard from Hinata, the pink haired model was headstrong and didn't let labels bother her. But the labels that the paparazzi and the tabloid reporters gave to celebrities were often harsh and would push her into the limelight, the entire country looking at a girl who made the biggest mistake of her life by getting pregnant at the initial stages of her career.

"Marry her? I don't know!" snapped Sasuke irritably. He was a smart man, but it was hard for him to apply his knowledge to personal situations. Business was always easier for him. He could take everything apart, analyze it, and then figure out possible scenarios. There were only so many factors to consider. But personal situations were different. The factors to consider in each situation were different and the list of them only seemed to grow longer, not shorter.

"Just make sure you're prepared and you're willing to do that. This could become a scandal of epic proportions," warned Neji, pocketing his hands as he did so. He knew Sasuke was a many of whims but he still took every measure to make sure there was nothing trailing him. His reputation was one of the few things he considered of utmost importance and the young Uchiha cared for very few things.

But, all the restraints and limitations he put on himself could be a reason why he's a man of passion. Sasuke was used to getting everything he wanted. There was nothing that could be denied of him. He had had a fair share of women but they were all one-night stands, flings. He wasn't serious and they knew it. Still, it didn't hurt anyone if they deluded themselves for one evening. Was he a womanizer? No, he never chased after them with any malicious intent or an ulterior motive. He just wasn't ready for any sort of commitment.

At Sakura's Apartment

All she could do was stare helplessly. Of course these sorts of tests weren't always accurate but more often than not, they hit the bullseye. Deny it all she want, the results were out. Even if she went to a doctor and took tests at a lab, she doubted anything would change. And as she stared at the results, all she could do was start crying, even if she didn't notice it.

What sort of tears was she crying? They were probably a myriad of emotions. She had always wanted to have a child and feel the same sort of satisfaction her own mother did. She wanted to be proud of her own flesh and blood, a child she bore within her for nine long months. At the same time, she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen to the young babe. Would it live to see the glaring lights of the world, from the emergency room to the bright sun outside?

Sakura felt like the living dead as she went out of the bathroom, on the way to her phone. He had to know. He was the only one who could be her child's father. She had never known any other man the same way that she had known him. Her heart thumped loudly, almost banging against the ribcage. Would he accept his child? Would he take care of it with her or would he leave her alone? Or even worse, would he force her to abort it to save both their skins?

If she did it now, no one would know. Sakura's stomach was still flat and her muscles were still long and lean. Not an inch of her skin was being stretched because of the growth of the child within her. Everything was all too convenient. Sasuke probably knew a place that would rid her body of the child, without her having to go through pregnancy and give birth to a dead baby.

_Pick up. Please pick up. I'm dying right now…_ Everything was a whirlwind for the young woman. She barely managed to dial Sasuke's phone number, as she looked at the world with salty tears in her eyes. Did she know this was coming after that hazy night three months ago? She did, but not at that time. At that night, she vaguely wondered if it was indeed Sasuke and Sakura making love to each other or if it was just a pair of impulsive and needy creatures taking their place?

"Sakura?" His voice cut cleanly through the still air in her apartment. She didn't reply, but he heard her sobbing. In fact, there was no need for her to reply. Sasuke already knew what she had to say. She was carrying his child. "Stay there. Don't go out. Neji and I are on our way. We'll get a copy of the key from Hinata. Just… stay there."

A resounding click ended their conversation. She dropped her phone on the carpet as she started to hug a pillow. Her hold on it tightened as she continued to cry even harder. Was she happy or was she furious at herself? She didn't know. All she knew was that there were reputations on the line, one of which was hers.

…**Tsuzuku…**

And so ends chapter one of Victim of Circumstance. I hope you all like it and that I still have my writing skills even after being in a hiatus for so long. I'm rusty and I hope you can bear with me until I get everything back up to par.

I honestly don't know how to classify this story. It's obviously romance and drama. But there's also humor and slice-of-life in this. Help? Haha.

I'll definitely upload another chapter before I leave for the US on April 5. I'm announcing now that I'll be on a mini-hiatus because I won't have a stable internet connection (or my own computer for that matter) for roughly 3 weeks. But I'll hopefully I'll be able to upload two more, instead of just one more.

Here's a sneak preview, as has been my practice, to the next chapter! Hope to see you guys soon :3

**Next Chapter:** Chapter Two – Proposition

**Chapter Preview:** Sakura stared dumbfounded at Sasuke. She couldn't take any more of the news. Her body was heating up and aching. Everything that Sasuke said entered one ear and exited the other. Tears still continued to fall but were slowing down. She couldn't understand why Uchiha Sasuke was in her apartment and acting somewhat like a gentleman, wiping her tears away. Did he really mean what he said? If he did, would she say yes or would she say no?


End file.
